I Was Too Tired to Smile
by Aorora.Scarlet
Summary: Menghadapi Naruto yang mesum dan suka menggoda para gadis membuat Hinata frustasi. "Dengar Naruto-kun, aku benar-benar sudah lelah tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita/ Sebagai seorang hogake kau harus mencontohkan yang baik untuk warga Konoha, jangan mentang-mentang karena kau adalah seorang hokage kau bisa seenaknya selingkuh sana-sini" Don't like don't read!


**Hai all... saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru dari anime yang berbeda. Ok, langsung aja deh, lets check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto but this story is mine and this cover image is isn't :)**

* * *

**I Was Too Tired to Smile**

Seorang perempuan, ah... bukan, lebih tepatnya seorang wanita yang sudah berstatus sebagai nyonya Namikaze, istri dari _Hokage_ keenam, Namikaze Naruto. Sedang berjalan menuju tempat dimana suaminya berada. Dia berjalan dengan anggun dan dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

Disepanjang jalan, warga Konoha tak henti-henti menyapanya. Dan seakan tak pernah jenuh dan bosan dengan tegur sapa para warganya, dia membalas sapaan mereka dengan lembut dan tak lupa pula disertai dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampailah wanita yang bersurai indigo panjang itu disebuah bangunan yang menjadi tujuannya. Putri sulung Hyuuga itu menaiki tangga perlahan, dan menuju kantor suaminya.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan, samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara suaminya sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan. Dia sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara ini, adalah suara sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama sang _Hokage_ yang juga sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Heee? Kau mau aku juga ikut ke Amegakure? Kalau aku ikut bagaimana dengan urusan rumah sakit?" kata yang perempuan.

"Habis siapa lagi yang bisa membantuku di sana? Hinata-chan kan tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkan anak-anak sendirian di rumah-_dattebayo_." suara Naruto terdengar sedikit manja, sedih dan agak merajuk di telinga istrinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, dan mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu lebih lanjut Hinata menerobos masuk dengan agak kasar. "Aku bisa ikut denganmu ke Amegakure." tanpa basa basi dia menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan bukan untuk dirinya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan," kata Naruto kaku dan terlonjak kaget dengan gerakan leher yang patah-patah saat melihat kedatangan istrinya yang tiba-tiba. "Ada perlu apa kamu datang kemari?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari untuk menemui suamiku sendiri?" jawab Hinata sengit.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Hinata-chan. Hanya saja... hanya saja," Naruto semakin gugup dan hal itu membuat Hinata semakin curiga.

"Hanya apa, Naruto-kun? Dan kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Ehemm," Sakura membuka suara. "Naruto, aku... masih banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit, aku harus segera kesana sekarang,_ ja ne._ Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata." Sakura melambaikan tangan dan segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah mulai terasa panas menurutnya itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Jadi apa, _Hime_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jadi apa aku boleh ikut ke Amegakure? Atau kau masih ingin mengajak Sakura-san pergi bersamamu?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan saat aku masuk ke ruanganmu kalau aku bisa ikut ke Amegakure. Oooh... mungkin kau terlalu fokus pada Sakura-san makanya tidak memperhatikan perkataanku barusan?" jawab Hinata tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Aaaah... jadi kau sudah benar-benar mendengarnya-_dattebayo__._" gerutu Naruto pelan, seperti berbicara sendiri.

"Jelas saja aku mendengarnya, saat kau berbicara berdua dengan Sakura-san aku sudah berada di depan pintu kantormu, Naruto-kun. Pokoknya aku mau ikut kesana, titik."

"Tapi, Hinata... bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

"Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi, Naruto-kun. Mereka berdua sudah besar. Apa kau lupa Himeko sudah 17 tahun dan Naoki sudah 15 tahun. Kau memang hanya selalu mengingat pacar-pacarmu saja."

"Hinata... sudahku katakan aku sudah tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan mereka, bahkan nama-nama mereka pun aku sudah lupa-_dattebayo._" Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau mengajak Sakura-san jalan-jalan ke Amegakure?"

"Itu bukan jalan-jalan, Hinata. Ini tugas kenegaraan dan sangat mendesak."

"Bohong! Kalau ini memang tugas kenegaraan, kau bisa mengajak Shikamaru bukannya Sakura! Kau memang ingin pergi dengannya berdua saja kan, iya kan?"

"Shikamaru tidak bisa pergi karena dilarang oleh Ino. Shikamaru disuruh menjaga anak-anak mereka-_dattebayo_."

"Kau bisa saja mengajak teman-temanmu yang lain."

"Siapa? Sai? Sai sedang sibuk mengurus Anbu yang sedang kacau. Kiba juga tidak bisa karena dia sedang menghadiri turnamen anjing di Sunagakure. Shino apalagi, karena sekarang musim panas dia sedang berburu serangga di hutan. Lee sedang mengikuti ajang pencarian alis tertebal. Choji juga sedang ikut lomba makan. Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa menemaniku selain Sakura-chan?"

"Kau kan bisa mengajakku, Naruto-kun." lambang siku-siku sudah mulai bermunculan didahi Hinata. "Apa... kalau Sakura-san menolaknya kau akan mengajak Aiko-chan, Hiromi-chan, Ayame-chan, Haru-chan, Izumi-chan, Kaguya-chan, Kohaku-chan, Kyoko-chan, Midori-chan, atau -chan -chanmu yang lain?"

Mulut Naruto ternganga. "Haaaah? Siapa mereka, Hinata-chan?"

"Mudah sekali kau melupakan mereka, para selingkuhanmu, Naruto-kun. Tapi tidak mengherankan sih, bahkan melupakan kamipun merupakan hal mudah buatmu." Hinata berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat dengan mereka-_dattebayo._" Naruto benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Dia melirik Hinata yang masih melotot kearahnya. "Aku tidak tau dan tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi... siapapun dirimu, tolong kembalikan istriku Hinata, yang lembut dan baik hati itu!" tuding Naruto pada Hinata yang berdiri didepannya sebagai penyamaran dari salah satu akatsuki yang memburunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun. Aku Hinata, istrimu. Dan kau sendiri yang sudah merubahku menjadi galak dan pemarah seperti ini terhadapmu."

Hinata berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu dia berbalik. "Dengar Naruto-kun, aku benar-benar sudah lelah tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita, aku tau dan sangat mengerti mungkin kau sudah bosan kepadaku. Tapi, sebagai seorang _Hogake_ kau harus mencontohkan yang baik untuk warga Konoha, jangan mentang-mentang karena kau adalah seorang_ Hokage_ kau bisa seenaknya selingkuh sana-sini. Apa kau tidak malu atas tingkahmu ini, Naruto-kun? Aku sudah berusaha agar warga Konoha tidak melihat ketidakharmonisan kita atas perbuatanmu, dan seolah tak peduli kau terus saja mengencani gadis-gadis yang kau suka."

Naruto terdiam dan menunduk, merasa malu dan bersalah.

"Bahkan tanpa rasa malu kau mengajak mereka kencan, makan ramen bersama, berbelanja bersama, dan entah apalagi yang kalian lakukan bersama. Dan yang paling membuatku malu adalah kau mempertontonkan itu semua di depan para rakyat-rakyat yang sangat menghormatimu. Setiap hari kau kencan dengan gadis yang berbeda, aku hanya berharap mereka tidak menyalahkanku karena sudah mendiamkan kelakuanmu itu." Hinata membuka pintu dan bersiap pulang.

Sebelum dia menutup pintu dia kembali berujar lemah dan lirih tanpa membalikkan badan kearah Naruto. "Aku harap kau merenungkan semuanya, karena aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, Naruto-kun." Cukup pelan memang namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. Hinata menutup pintu dan kembali memasang topeng bahagia diwajah rupawannya dan senyum kepalsuan dibibir manisnya.

Andai saja Hinata berbalik saat mengatakan kata-kata penutupnya tadi, dia akan melihat Naruto yang menangis menyesali semua perbuatan hina yang telah dilakukannya.

Naruto yang masih menangis dengan posisi berlutut di lantai kantornya terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. "Aku benar-benar sudah berubah, Hinata... Aku memang benar-benar sudah berubah. Kenapa kau masih tidak mempercayainya." Naruto terus berada dalam posisi yang sama sepanjang hari tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Memang semenjak dinobatkan sebagai _Rokudaime Hokage, _banyak para gadis yang mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto. Namun Naruto menjatuhkan pilihannya pada seorang gadis manis yang selalu malu-malu untuk berbicara dengannya, gadis yang selalu bersemu merah saat berdekatan dengannya, gadis yang selalu rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk menolong dirinya, gadis yang sudah berani menyatakan cinta yang sudah lama dipendamnya disaat genting, gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, putri sulung Hyuuga, Hinata.

Namun, setelah menikah dengan Hinata pun Naruto terus digoda oleh para gadis-gadis, bukan hanya dari Konoha saja tetapi dari luar Konoha juga banyak yang merayunya.

Entah karena didikan Jiraiya atau nalurinya sebagai lelaki, Naruto mengencani setiap gadis-gadis yang merayunya. Bahkan Sakura pun tak luput dari rayuan-rayuan gombalnya. Memang semenjak berguru pada _ero-sennin, _Naruto juga tertular kemesumannya_. _Bahkan Hinata berani mengatakan kalau Naruto lebih mesum daripada Jiraiya. Karena Jiraiya adalah seorang yang lajang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang walaupun sudah memiliki anak dan istri masih saja berkelakuan seperti itu.

Dan bukannya tidak mengetahui perselingkuhan Naruto, Hinata tau hanya saja dulu dia tidak berani protes dan takut kalau-kalau Naruto meninggalkannya. Baginya asalkan Naruto selalu kembali padanya dan melihat wajah serta senyuman cerah Naruto setiap hari itu sudah cukup baginya untuk bertahan. Tapi sekarang Hinata sudah bosan hidup seperti itu terus, dia lelah terus berharap suatu waktu Naruto pasti akan berubah ditambah lagi dia sudah memiliki anak-anak yang selalu menemani, menghibur dan membelanya serta warga Konoha yang siap membantunya. Hinata memang sangat dicintai oleh warga Konoha karena kelembutan, keramahan, kebaikan, ketegasan dan keberaniannya sebagai ibu negara atau istri dari pemimpin mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto sangat mencintai Hinata hanya saja ia masih sangat suka bersenang-senang dengan para gadis. Memang sifat liarnya sangat susah ia kendalikan. Tapi seiring bertambahnya usia, Naruto mulai mengurangi kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya itu. Tapi sepertinya, sekarang Hinata sudah tidak bisa mentolerir lagi kesalahan suaminya itu.

* * *

Naruto yang masih duduk mematung di lantai akhirnya mulai bangun dari keterpurukannya. Ia bertekad apapun yang terjadi malam ini juga ia akan meminta maaf dan memohon kepada Hinata sampai ia memaafkan semua kesalahan-kesalahannya. Kalau perlu ia akan bersujud pada istri tercintanya itu.

Naruto pulang dengan gontai dan kepala yang tertunduk lesu. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menggubris atau pun menjawab sapaan orang-orang yang dia lewati.

Halaman rumahnya sudah mulai terlihat, dia menghela nafas dengan berat. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, dia harus berbicara dengan Hinata dan akan menghalalkan segala cara supaya Hinata mau memaafkannya.

Saat memasuki rumah, suasanyanya memang agak sepi. Hanya sebagian lampu yang menyala, padahal baru pukul 9 malam. Biasanya dia akan mendapati Himeko dan Naoki sedang berebut untuk menonton acara kesayangan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menengok ke dapur, masih tersedia makanan untuk makan malam yang sudah dihidangkan Hinata. Naruto kemudian menuju lantai dua rumahnya, dimana terdapat kamarnya dengan Hinata, kamar Naoki dan kamar Himeko.

Dia membuka kamar Naoki perlahan, dia pikir anak laki-lakinya itu sudah tidur ternyata dia salah. Naoki sedang rebahan dikasurnya sambil menerawang. Naoki langsung bangkit saat melihat Naruto.

"_Tousan, _sepertinya _Kaasan _benar-benar marah. Sejak tadi _Kaasan _tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dan selesai makan malam tadi _Kaasan _langsung masuk kamar dan mengurung diri disana." sembur Naoki langsung, sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya kenapa rumah terasa sepi sekali malam ini.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan tanpa berbicara pula Naruto kemudian keluar dan menuju kamar Himeko. Dia yakin anak perempuannya itu bisa membantunya dengan ide-ide briliannya. Himeko memang terkenal karena kepandaiannya berbeda dengan Naoki, dia lebih usil dari kakaknya.

Pembawaan Himeko sama seperti ibunya, tenang dan lembut namun tidak pemalu seperti ibunya dulu. Bahkan penampilannya pun sama seperti Hinata, dia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan berwarna biru tua hanya matanya saja yang berbeda dari Hinata. Himeko memiliki iris biru yang sama seperti sang ayah.

Sedangkan Naoki dia lebih seperti Naruto dengan rambut kuning jabriknya dan super usil, tak jarang Himeko yang penyabar pun kesal dibuatnya. Namun matanya merupakan warisan Hyuuga.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan membawanya ke kamar Himeko, dan nampaklah Himeko yang sedang sibuk membaca. "Himeko," panggil Naruto. Himeko lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

Tampak jelas dimata Naruto anak perempuannya itu sedang meneliti sesuatu darinya. Naruto yakin tanpa mengatakannya pun Himeko sudah tau permasalahannya.

Himeko menghela nafas melihat ekspresi menyedihkan sang ayah. "Apalagi yang _Tousan _lakukan kali ini?" kata Himeko halus, dia diam sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Masalah perempuan lain lagi?" masih dengan nada yang lembut sambil memperhatikan ayahnya yang semakin menunduk. "Sebenarnya _Kaasan _kurang apa sih? _Kaasan_ begitu cantik, baik dan sangat sabar menghadapi kelakuan _Tousan, _tapi kenapa _Tousan _belum berubah juga_? _Jujur saja ya _Tousan_ sebenarnya Himeko kecewa pada _Tousan_ yang selalu seperti ini, dan sepertinya kali ini Himeko sudah tidak bisa lagi menenangkan _Kaasan, _maafkan Himeko _Tousan." _Himeko berkata dengan sangat tenang.

Naruto tau anaknya yang satu ini pasti marah padanya, tapi dalam keadaan marahpun Himeko tetap bisa setenang itu mengendalikan emosinya. Dan cara bicaranya pun bisa dibilang masih sopan. "_Tousan _janji _Tousan_ akan berubah, dan _Tousan _akan menyelesaikan ini semua dan menjelaskannya pada _Kaasan." _Himeko tersenyum dan memberi semangat pada ayahnya._  
_

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Dia mengetuk lagi dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, namun masih tak ada jawaban. Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar sambil berharap pintunya tidak dikunci, dan harapannya pun terkabul. Kamarnya gelap gulita seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto pelan, Hinata tidak menyahut. "Hinata apa kau sudah tidur?" Naruto mendekati Hinata yang sedang berbaring dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chaaan..." panggilnya manja. "Mau tidak kalau lusa ikut denganku ke Amegakure?" Naruto berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar ceria, masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan menyahut. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku juga tidak mau pergi." rajuknya.

Hinata masih diam seribu bahasa. Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. Dia bangkit dan berdiri di depan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, tolong katakan sesuatu... jangan diam saja. Aku kan jadi bingung harus berbuat apa." bujuk rayu Naruto benar-benar tak mempan kali ini. "Aku tau kau belum tidur, jadi tolong jawab aku, Hinata!"

Hinata malah berbalik membelakanginya. "Kalau kau masih tidak mau memaafkan kesalahanku, aku akan berlutut di sini sampai kau mau memaafkanku_._" ancam Naruto. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau mudah menyerah, kata menyerah bahkan tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Naruto benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Dia mulai berlutut dilantai sambil menangis mengharapkan maaf dari Hinata. "Hinata, aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tau aku brengsek dan tak pantas menjadi suamimu tapi aku mohon Hinata maafkan aku kali ini saja. Aku janji tak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Kau boleh men_jyuuken_ku sampai kau puas, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Tapi aku mohon Hinata, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini." Hinata masih tak menggubrisnya.

Naruto tau saat ini Hinata sedang menangis dalam diam, dia terus dan terus merayu dan membujuk istrinya dan entah sudah berapa lama Naruto berlutut seperti itu sambil terus meminta maaf. Tanpa lelah dan tanpa henti Naruto terus seperti itu sampai matahari memancarkan sinarnya.

Himeko dan Naoki yang penasaran dengan kedua orang tuanya pun mengintip, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu memilukan bagi mereka. Sang ayah yang berlutut sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan sang ibu yang juga menangis membelakangi ayah mereka.

Himeko memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto. "_Kaasan... _Himeko mohon tolong maafkan _Tousan _ya. Jangan seperti ini _kaasan_, kasian _Tousan_. Bahkan seorang Obito pun bisa dimaafkan dan diberi kesempatan sekali lagi, kenapa _Tousan_ tidak. Tolonglah _Kaasan_, maafkan _Tousan_. Himeko ingin kita seperti dulu lagi. Himeko mohon, _Kaasan_." pinta Himeko dan ia pun ikut berlutut di samping Naruto.

Melihat _Nee-chan_nya membela sang ayah, Naoki pun tak mau kalah. Dia juga langsung ikut berlutut di sebelah Naruto, dan memohon untuk ayah tercintanya. Melihat Naoki yang biasa menggodanya ikut berlutut, Naruto cukup terhenyak dan sadar betapa berharga keluarganya ini. Naruto jadi terharu.

Siapa yang tidak tersentuh hatinya melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan dari keluarga Namikaze Naruto ini, apalagi Hinata yang berhati bagai malaikat itu. Hinata pun akhirnya mau berbalik menghadap suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Seberapa keraspun aku berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanku tetap saja tidak bisa menipu kalian, kalian memang tau kelemahan _Kaasan._" kata Hinata sambil menghambur kepelukan keluarga kecilnya. Naruto tersenyum lega. Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia, perasaannya menjadi lebih baik saat mereka berpelukan bersama.

"Naoki tau _Kaasan_ tidak mungkin terus-terusan marah pada _Tousan, _karena_ Tousan _adalah cinta mati_ Kaasan, _kan?" celetuk Naoki.

"Terkadang sesuatu yang disembunyikan itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas, _Kaasan_." kata Himeko disela-sela pelukan mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau... mau ikut denganku ke Amegakure, Hinata-chan?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata mengangguk, pasangan ayah dan anak itupun bersorak gembira.

"Tapi ingat, hanya sekali ini saja Naruto-kun, hanya sekali ini saja. Sekali lagi kau berbuat sepeti itu lagi, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu." potong Hinata cepat.

* * *

"Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, sayang" Hinata berpamitan pada anak pertamanya. "Ingat, jangan nakal dan jangan suka menjahili _Nee-chan_mu, Naoki." Hinata memperingatkan anak laki-lakinya.

"Himeko, jaga adikmu baik-baik, ya! Jangan lupa makan! Makanannya sudah _Kaasan _simpan dikulkas, tinggal Himeko goreng sebentar aja. Dan satu lagi," Hinata terus memberikan petuah-petuah pada anak-anaknya.

"Iya _Kaasan_, iyaaa... gak usah khawatir. Himeko sudah mengerti kok. Himeko kan juga bisa masak." potong Himeko.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, cepat sedikit. Jangan terlalu mengomeli mereka, mereka kan sudah besar jadi sudah bisa mandiri. Lagi pula kitakan cuma pergi selama 3 hari, kenapa kau terlalu khawatir seperti itu sih?" kata Naruto yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin segera berangkat.

"Siapa yang mengomeli mereka? Aku kan hanya," sanggah Hinata.

"Iya, iya, iya... Aku tahu, Hinata-chan, aku tahu." Naruto tahu kalau dibiarkan istrinya akan terus bicara. Hinata yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Sekarang Hinata menjadi lebih cerewet. Mungkin itu juga karena salahnya, pikir Naruto.

"Ya sudah, _Kaasan_ sama _Tousan_ berangkat dulu ya. Hari kamis nanti kami akan kembali. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung kabari kami, ya" Hinata mencium kening Himeko dan Naoki.

"_Kaasan_ tenang saja, kan ada Naoki disini yang bisa menjaga Himeko-_neechan. _Aku kan seorang chuunin." Naoki berkata dengan bangga.

"Tenang saja _Kaasan_, kami kan juga seorang shinobi, kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri kok. Sekarang yang perlu _Kaasan_ lakukan adalah, cukup awasi _Tousan_ saja dan tidak perlu memikirkan kami. Semoga perjalan kalian menyenangkan." Himeko mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang terlalu khawatir.

Baru beberapa jam mereka berangkat, pintu rumah kediaman _Rokudaime Hokage _diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Kenapa mereka kembali lagi? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Himeko.

"Mungkin _Kaasan_ terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan kita makanya kembali lagi." Sahut Naoki asal.

Himeko membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 5 tahun sedang menangis.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Himeko heran.

"_Ko- kon'nichiwa, _sa- saya Shina_. Hajimemashite. _Hiks... hiks.._. _Saya adalah a- anak da- dari laki-laki ya- yang ada di- di sini." jawab anak itu sesegukan.

Naoki yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka pun langsung keluar. "Apa?! Apa kau anakku? Kapan aku punya anak?" sahut Naoki.

"Diam!" Himeko memukul Naoki.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau memukulku _Nee-chan_?! Kan aku tidak salah, aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Kan dia bilang laki-laki yang ada di sini, itu berarti aku, kan?"

"Hey, apa kau tersesat?" tanya Himeko lagi tanpa memperdulikan Naoki. Anak perempuan itu menggeleng. Himeko dan Naoki semakin bingung, mereka berpandangan satu sama lain dan entah kenapa pikiran merekapun tertuju pada satu hal.

"Apa... apa yang kau maksudkan itu... kau adalah anak _Rokudaime Hokage, _Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Himeko lagi, dan anak itupun mengangguk.

Wajah Himeko dan Naoki langsung memucat. Tanpa pikir panjang Naoki langsung tengok kanan kiri sementara Himeko menarik Shina untuk masuk. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan seorang penjahat yang melarikan diri, Naoki mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dan mengintip disela-sela pintu takut kalau ada yang melihat.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kemari?" tanya Himeko sambil mendudukkan gadis cilik itu dikursi berusaha untuk menenangkan Shina yang masih menangis, Shina hanya menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mungkin kan datang kemari sendirian dengan membawa banyak barang begini?" tanya Naoki.

"_Nee-chan, Nii-chan, _Shina lapar_." _rengeknya.

"Baiklah... baiklah, _Nee-chan_ akan mengambilkan kue dan susu coklat untukmu. Kau tunggu di sini ya bersama _Nii-chan."_ perintah Himeko.

"Hei," panggil Naoki untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis kecil itu yang seperti ingin menangis lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kau bercerita pada _Nii-chan_ tentang caramu sampai di sini sendirian"

Shina memeluk boneka beruang yang dibawanya sambil memulai bercerita. "Shina diantar oleh seseorang, saat kemari mata Shina ditutup. Dan orang itu bilang, katanya kalau ada yang bertanya bilang saja ayahmu adalah laki-laki yang tinggal di sini. Saat mata Shina dibuka orang itu sudah tidak ada dan disamping Shina hanya ada tas ini dan bear-chan saja." Shina kembali menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Naoki?"

"Ti-tidak, _Nee-chan_. Aku hanya bertanya saja padanya, tapi dia malah menangis."

"Ini kue dan coklatnya, sayang. Tapi jangan nangis lagi ya." bujuk Himeko. "Hey, lihat! Bonekanya lucu sekali ya."

"Namanya bear-chan," jawab Shina sambil terus memeluk boneka beruangnya. "Ini pemberian _Touchan."_

_"_Oooh, begitu. Imut ya, sama seperti Shina-chan." Akhirnya usaha Himeko berhasil juga, Shina sudah berhenti menangis.

"Bagaimana ini, _Neechan_? Bagaimana cara kita merawatnya? _Tousan_ sama _Kaasan_ kan tidak ada." kali ini Naoki mulai resah.

"Sudah, serahkan saja semuanya pada _Neechan_." jawab Himeko santai.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong masalah _Tousan_ sama_ Kaasan,_ bagaimana nasib _Tousan_ nanti? Pasti_ Kaasan _bakalan ngamuk," Naoki diam sejenak. "Kalau _Kaasan_ pisah dengan _Tousan_ nanti, _Neechan_ ikut _Kaasan_ saja ya biar bisa jaga _Kaasan_, nanti biar Naoki yang tinggal sama _Tousan,_ biar _Tousan_ gak bisa macam-macam lagi." dengan polosnya Naoki mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hush... ngomong apa kamu ini?" sanggah Himeko. "Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi _Kaasan_ pasti bakalan marah besar." kata Himeko mulai menerawang. "Sudahlah tidak usah memikirkan itu dulu. Kita tunggu saja sampai _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ datang."

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, Naruto dan Hinata pun sudah kembali ke Konoha.

"_Neechan! Neechan!" _Teriak Naoki sambil berlari kekamar Himeko.

"Ada apa sih, Naoki? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak teriak. Liat tuh, Shina-chan kan jadi terbangun gara-gara kamu!"

"Hari ini _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ pulang, apa _Neechan_ lupa?! Bagiamana ini, bagaimana ini?" tanya Naoki panik dan mondar mandir dikamar Himeko.

"Kau tenang saja, _Neechan_ akan menjelaskannya pada _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan._" Sebenarnya Himeko pun sama paniknya dengan Naoki hanya saja dia ingin menenangkan adiknya yang terlihat kacau dimatanya.

"Tapi... tapi kan bagi _Tousan_ mudah saja untuk sampai ke sini dalam sekejap mata kalau dia menggunakan hiraishinnya. Bagaimana ini, _Neechan_?" Naoki mulai mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Bagaimana apanya sih? Sudahlah kau tenang saja."

"_Neechan_ ini bagaimana sih? Bagaimana kita menyembunyikan Shina dari _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ nanti?"

"Apa yang perlu disembunyikan? Emang bisa kau menyembunyikan anak kecil begitu tanpa sepengetahuan _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_? Ingat Naoki, _Kaasan_ punya byakugan, apa yang kita sembunyikan pasti akan terlihat olehnya. Kau kan juga punya byakugan kau pasti mengerti masalah itu."

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Sudahlah tidak ada tapi-tapian, lebih baik kau mandi sana. Bau tau!"

"Kami pulang!" teriak Naruto dari lantai 1, sontak saja Naoki dan Himeko langsung terdiam di lantai atas. "Huuufh... akhirnya sampai juga, melelahkan sekali rasanya menghadiri rapat-rapat yang menyebalkan itu." Naruto langsung merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamunya.

"_Tadaima._" kata Hinata.

"Itu suara _Tousan_ sama _Kaasan! _Haaaahh... aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menghadapi ini." Naoki langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Himeko. Namun sial baginya, Hinata sudah berada di lantai 2 dan sedang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Naoki? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau baru bangun ya?" tegur Hinata.

"Anu... itu, anu... Naoki cuma," Naoki menelan ludah dengan susah payah, bingung dan tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit? Sini biar _Kaasan_ periksa suhu badanmu?" Namun Naoki masih belum mendekat dan mematung di tempatnya. "Kau ini kenapa, Naoki?" Hinata mulai mendekat tapi Naoki langsung berlari meninggalkannya. "Kenapa anak itu? Aneh sekali. Apa dia tidak kangen padaku?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Himeko... Himeko," panggil Hinata lagi. Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Himeko dia langsung membuka kamar Himeko. "Oh, kau ternyata di sini. _Kaasan_ sama _Tousan_ pulang kok bukannya disambut malah pada sibuk sendiri. Nggak kangen ya sama _Kaasan_?" Hinata pura-pura cemberut dan kecewa.

"Ah, _Kaasan_. _Kaasan_ sudah pulang? Kapan _Kaasan_ pulang? Dan ada apa _Kaasan_ kemari?" tanya Himeko beruntun, sebenarnya dia sedang menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"_Kaasan_ sudah pulang sejak tadi. Sejak _Kaasan_ datang rumah sangat sepi. Dipanggil-panggi nggak ada yang nyahut, _Kaasan_ cari-cari eh ternyata ada di sini."

Himeko masih tersenyum kaku di depan lemari. Tangannya yang dia simpan dibelakang punggungnya terus saja mendorong pintu lemari itu agar tidak terbuka.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih? Tadi Naoki yang bersikap aneh sekarang kau? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu selama kami pergi?" Himeko cepat menggeleng. "Lalu, ada apa? Apa... kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" terka Hinata. Wajah Himeko langsung memucat.

"Anu... se-sebenarnya... sebenarnya," Himeko sudah pasrah dan memutuskan untuk berterus terang saja, karena dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyembunyikan sesuatu agar tak ketahuan _Kaasan_nya.

"Sebenarnya apa, Himeko?"

Himeko mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya perlahan. Dan nampaklah seorang gadis cantik yang berambut pirang dan bermata hijau.

"Astaga!" Hinata sangat terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari? Dia kan jadi susah bernafas, apa kau ingin membunuhnya?" Hinata kalap dan langsung menggendong Shina. "Apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Siapa anak ini? Dan kenapa dia ada di kamarmu, Himeko? Pantas saja dari tadi sikap kalian berdua aneh sekali. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut langsung menuju ke TKP. "Hey, hey, kenapa ribut-ribut begini sih? Eh, siapa anak itu, Hinata?" mata Naruto kini tertuju pada Shina.

"Mereka menyembunyikan anak ini di dalam lemari, Naruto-kun."

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Naruto menggelegar.

"Naruto-kun! Kenapa malah kau yang teriak-teriak sekarang. Lihat, anak ini jadi menangis kan."

"Begini, _Kaasan, Tousan_," Himeko memulai. "Kita sebaiknya ke ruang tamu saja nanti akan Himeko jelaskan semuanya."

Naoki hanya berani bersembunyi di belakang Himeko. "Ayo jelaskan Himeko!" Hinata duduk sambil memangku Shina.

Himeko memandangi semua wajah yang ada diruangan itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa _Tousan_ kalau Himeko mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya pada _Tousan?_ Sudah jelaskan saja semuanya pada kami dimana kau menemukan anak ini." kata Naruto santai, tanpa tau apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

"Se-sebenarnya..." mulai Himeko gugup.

"Namanya adalah Shina." sahut Naoki cepat.

"Dia tiba-tiba datang kesini saat kalian pergi kemarin."

"Ya, bahkan beberapa jam setelah _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ pergi ada yang membel pintu, kami pikir _Kaasan_ yang kembali tapi ternyata... itu adalah Shina." Naoki dan Himeko menjawab bersahut-sahutan.

"Dia sudah berdiri seorang diri sambil menangis di depan pintu kita." Himeko diam sejenak. "Kami pikir dia anak yang tersesat, tapi... setelah kami tanya dia bilang... dia bilang..." Himeko ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia bilang apa, Himeko?" tanya Hinata dengan sabar.

"Dia bilang dia adalah anak _Tousan_." sahut Naoki lagi.

"APPAAAAAAA?!" Hinata dan Naruto terkejut bersamaan. Mata Hinata memicing tajam dan terbelalak sedangkan Naruto mulutnya terbuka lebar lengkap dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

"Kapan aku punya anak? Dia bukan anakku." sangkalnya.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Himeko dan Naoki. "Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Naruto-kun!"

"Kenapa kau minta jelaskan padaku, Hinata. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan semua ini."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti! Lihat rambut pirangnya dan lihat mata hijaunya!" Hinata sudah berdiri, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan ini anakmu dengan Sakura-san."

"Haaah?! Coba lihat baik-baik, Hinata-chan. Rambut pirangnya berbeda denganku. Masa sudah lama menjadi istriku kau masih tidak mengenalinya. Dan matanya, mata hijaunya itu berbeda dengan Sakura." Naruto memperhatikan Shina dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Ooohh... jadi begitu ya? Bahkan saking lamanya kau mengagumi Sakura-san kau pun sampai hafal dan kenal betul dengan matanya." amarah Hinata mulai memuncak.

"Bu-bukan begitu Hinata-chan" setetes keringat jatuh dari dahi Naruto saat melihat Hinata sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk men_jyuuken_nya.

"Bukankah kau bilang sendiri kalau kau akan dengan senang hati menerima j_yuuken_ dariku, Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersenyum mengerikan.

"Aaaakkhh... uhuk... uhuk" Naruto terpelanting bermeter-meter sambil terbatuk saat menerima _jyuuken_ dari Hinata. "Ampun Hinata-chan. Lagi pula dari sekian banyak kata yang ku ucapkan kenapa kau malah mengingat kata-kataku yang itu sih?" Naruto memohon. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia, Hinata. Dia bukan anakku." kata Naruto dengan sangat memelas.

Hinata begitu marah bahkan Himeko dan Naoki pun tidak bisa lagi menenangkannya. "Tamat sudah riwayatmu, _Tousan._" gerutu Naoki yang akhirnya juga ikut terpental karena Naruto melayang kearahnya.

"Sudahlah _Kaasan_, rumah kita bisa hancur nanti. Lihat tuh sudah banyak barang-barang yang hancur karena _Tousan_ yang terbang bebas berkat _Kaasan_." Komentar kedua Naoki ini sukses membuatnya juga ikut terbang akibat di_ jyuuken_ oleh Himeko yang kesal karena mendengar komentar Naoki yang seenaknya perutnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara sembarangan, kau akan merasakan _rasengan_ku, Naoki." Ancam Himeko.

Setelah beberapa jam men_jyuuken_ Naruto akhirnya Hinata merasa puas juga. Nggak kebayang kan gimana penampilan Naruto sekarang? Ancur parah.

Sedangkan kondisi Shina benar-benar kacau. Wajahnya jelas sekali mencerminkan kalau dia sangat ketakutan. Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalau tidak bisa menenangkan seorang anak kecil.

"Maaf ya sayang, belum lama kamu di sini tapi sudah harus menyaksikan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Maafkan tante ya." Hinata membelai kepala Shina.

Shina yang ketakutan langsung memeluk Hinata sambil terus memanggilnya _Kaachan_. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima panggilan itu. "Cup cup cup... sudah jangan nangis lagi ya. _Kaachan_ kan juga ikut sedih kalau liat Shina seperti ini." Hinata terus membelai rambutnya dan terus menenangkannya. Sampai akhirnya tangisan Shina mereda dan tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar, ternyata Shina tertidur dipangkuan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidur diluar, aku akan tidur dengan Shina-chan." Naruto hanya bisa melongo tanpa berani berkata-kata untuk membantahnya. "Himeko, tolong kau ceritakan bagaimana Shina bisa sampai di sini, tidak mungkin kan dia sampai ke rumah ini seorang diri." Himeko mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan menjauh dari Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Himeko dari A sampai Z. "Hmmm... jadi begitu?"

"Iya, _Kaasan. _Jadi belum tentu kan _Tousan_nya Shina-chan adalah _Tousan_ kita?" Himeko mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Iya juga sih, coba nanti _Kaasan_ tanya _Tousan_ lagi."

"Tapi ingat ya _Kaasan_, jangan pakai emosi lagi ngomongnya." Himeko memperingati. Hinata mengangguk sekali lalu mengambil sesuatu dari Shina yang sedang tertidur lelap. "Buat apa itu _Kaasan_?" tanya Himeko heran.

Hinata tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung pergi menemui Naruto yang sedang diobati oleh Naoki. "Naruto-kun," panggilnya, Naruto lantas mendongak melihatnya. "Jawab dengan jujur! Apa kau pernah membeli boneka ini?" Hinata mengangkat boneka beruang milik Shina.

"Hah? Kapan aku pernah membelinya?" Naruto terlihat sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah membeli boneka seperti itu."

'Bodoh sekali. _Tousan_ bisa saja membuatnya ngamuk lagi.' Gerutu Naoki dalam hati saat mendengar jawaban bodoh yang bisa saja menjadi boomerang buat _Tousan_nya.

"Jawab saja ya atau tidak! Apa kau pernah membelinya?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Ti-tidak, tidak pernah Hinata-chan. Aku tidak pernah membelinya." jawabnya dengan nada ketakutan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudahku putuskan, aku akan menampung Shina-chan di sini dan merawatnya untuk sementara waktu sampai kita menemukan orang tua aslinya." kata Hinata bijaksana.

"Jadi, aku tidak jadi kan tidur di ruang tamu?" muka Naruto yang baru saja terlihat memelas langsung ceria seketika.

"Tidak! Kau tetap tidur di luar. Shina-chan yang akan tidur bersamaku."

"Hinata-chaaaaann..." rajuknya. "Biar saja Shina-chan tidur di tempat Himeko."

"Tidak! Tempat Himeko terlalu sempit untuk mereka berdua."

Perdebatan itu terus terjadi beberapa lama seperti perdebatan yang tiada akhir.

* * *

Hari-hari setelah itu berlalu seperti biasa. Hinata lebih sering membawa Shina kemanapun dia pergi. Shina juga sering ikut ke kantor _Hogake_ saat Hinata mengantarkan makan siang untuk Naruto, dan tak jarang mereka bertiga makan siang bersama.

'TOK... TOK... TOK' terdengar ketukan di ruangan _Hogake_ saat mereka makan bersama.

"Masuk!" perintah Naruto. Dan muncullah Kiba dibalik pintu itu. "Oh, Kiba. Masuklah!" saat Kiba masuk, terlihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakang Kiba. Ternyata Kiba datang tidak sendiri dia bersama sang _Kazekage_, Gaara.

"Oh, ternyata kau bersama Gaara, Kiba?"

"Ya, saat turnamen anjing selesai aku memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menikmati kota Suna. Beruntung sekali aku _Godaime Kazekage_ yang menemaniku saat aku berada di sana." Kiba menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

Namun tanpa disangka-sangka, Shina yang sedang asik makan langsung berlari kearah Gaara, memeluknya erat dan memanggilnya _Touchan_ pula. Sontak saja 3 orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu langsung memperhatikan sang _Kazekage_.

Dengan tatapan menyelidik Naruto mendekati Gaara. "_Touchan_?" dengan mengerutkan dahi meneliti Gaara dari atas sampai bawah. Naruto berpikir keras sambil memegang dagunya, kemudian dia menggeleng. "Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin." katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Shina-chan, apa kau kenal dengan Gaara-sama?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil menunjuk Gaara.

Shina mengangguk. "Dia _Touchan_nya Shina." katanya dengan polos sambil terus memeluk Gaara.

"Siapa anak itu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang masih belum mengerti, wajar saja dia tidak kenal Shina karena dia baru datang dari Suna.

"Dia Shina dan sudah tinggal di rumahku selama 10 hari ini." jawab Naruto. "Apa benar kau ayahnya, Gaara? Tapi sepertinya itu mungkin, karena kau kan tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun." Gaara masih diam.

"Apa itu benar, _Kazekage-sama_? Apa Shina-chan adalah putri anda?" tanya Hinata lagi. Gaara akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"HAAH?! Jadi itu benar? Shina tidak berbohong?" Naruto masih cengo. Apalagi Kiba yang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Ya Naruto, dia memang putriku. Dan aku juga yang sudah mengantarnya ke rumahmu." jawab Gaara tenang.

"Hmm... kalau diliat-liat memang Shina agak sedikit mirip denganmu. Oh, benar juga! Kau kan suka sekali dengan boneka beruang, aku bahkan sempat melihat koleksi _Teedy bear_mu saat berkunjung ke Suna. Pasti kau yang memberikannya boneka beruang itu kan?" Naruto menunjuk boneka yang selalu dibawa Shina kemanapun dia pergi. "Tapi... siapa ibunya?" Naruto kembali berpikir, kira-kira siapa orang yang dicintai Gaara.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkram kerah Gaara. "Kau tahu! Gara-gara ulahmu itu kau membuatku sengsara. Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana penderitaanku selama seminggu ini?!" emosi Naruto memuncak saat mengingat betapa menderitanya dia saat Hinata memperlakukannya dengan sebegitu nistanya.

Gaara hanya diam menanggapi emosi Naruto. "Kau tidak tau kan? Dimulai dari Hinata-chan yang tidak mempercayaiku lagi, dia juga menyuruhku tidur di luar setiap malam. Belum lagi dia terus memukulku sampai babak belur, kau tau itu?!" teriak Naruto tepat diwajah Gaara.

"Maaf." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Kiba dan Hinata berusaha melerai keduanya, dengan susah payah Kiba melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada Gaara.

"Aku... aku benar-benar tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa waktu itu. Yang terpikir waktu itu adalah dirimu, Naruto. Kau memiliki istri yang sangat baik dan aku yakin dia pasti bisa merawat putriku." Naruto masih mencoba memukul Gaara.

"Cukup Naruto-kun! Lepaskan _Kazekage-sama_ sekarang juga!" kata Hinata tegas. "Sebaiknya kita dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari _Kagekaze-sama_."

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu Hinata, cukup panggil Gaara saja. Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya untuk mencairkan suasana yang cukup tegang.

Dan Gaara pun mulai bercerita. "Selama ini sebagai seorang _Kazekage_, aku memang belum pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun sampai dia datang berkunjung ke negara kami. Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya, kami menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya dia hamil dan kami memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungan kami, walaupun kami terpisah cukup jauh." semuanya mendengarkan cerita Gaara dengan seksama dan semua masih menerka-nerka siapa wanita yang sedang diceritakan Gaara ini.

"Sebenarnya baik aku maupun dia, masih ada keraguan pada diri kami untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini lebih jauh lagi." kata Gaara jujur. "Dan aku merasa tidak enak dengan para tetua, apa yang mereka katakan nanti kalau aku sudah mempunyai anak. Aku juga takut kalau-kalau para rakyatku mengetahui perbuatanku ini, pasti mereka tidak akan menghormatiku lagi sebagai pemimpin mereka."

"Selama ini Shina diasuh olehnya, dan beberapa hari sebelum Shina kuantar kerumahmu Shion menyerahkannya padaku. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin menanggung semua masalah ini karena ketidakjelasan hubungan kami. Akhirnya dia menyerahkan Shina kepadaku dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya." Gaara terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sebuah kenyataan baru lagi yang membuat mereka terkejut. "Hah?! Shion?" kata mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi, ibunya Shina adalah Shion?" tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya, dan oleh sebab itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya kepadamu karena aku tidak sanggup merawatnya sendiri. Dan aku percaya pada kalian kalau kalian bisa merawatnya jauh lebih baik dari pada aku. Aku memang jarang bertemu dengan Shina karena saat aku mengunjungi Shion akupun tidak pernah lama tinggal di sana karena takut ketahuan oleh yang lain."

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini." Naruto memegang kepalanya erat. "Ya Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila."

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, apa kau masih mau merawat Shina untukku?" tanya Gaara.

"Ini bukan masalah mau atau tidak mau, Gaara. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dulu kepadaku sebelum kau mengantarnya kerumahku." Naruto menjawab.

"Itu benar, Gaara-san. Seharusnya anda memberitahukannya dulu kepada kami, jadi tidak akan terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini." jawab Hinata halus. "Buat saya tidak masalah kalau Shina-chan tinggal di tempat kami. Saya malah senang, karena saya jadi punya teman di rumah."

"Ya, memang tidak masalah sih kalau Shina tetap tinggal di rumah kami, tapi apa Shinanya mau?" tanya Naruto.

"Shina, sayang. Mau tidak kalau Shina tinggal bersama _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ bersama _Nee-chan_ dan _Niichan_ juga?" tanya Hinata lembut. Shina langsung mengangguk cepat disertai dengan helaan nafas lega oleh Gaara.

"Aaahh... sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Baiklah aku mau pulang dulu." Kiba yang hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sejak tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga dan langsung pamit pergi.

"Senang mendengar Shina bersedia tinggal bersama kalian." Gaara menampilkan senyuman langkanya. "Nanti _Touchan_ janji akan sering-sering kemari mengunjungi Shina, ok?" Shina mengangguk. "Tapi Shina janji ya tidak boleh nakal selama di sana dan harus patuh pada _Touchan_ Naruto dan _Kaachan_ Hinata, ya?" Gaara memberi wejangan pada anaknya.

"Nah, sekarang kau percayakan Hinata kalau rambut pirangnya itu tidak sepertiku, tapi seperti Shion. Dan mata hijaunya itu sama dengan Gaara." Hinata tersipu malu atas tuduhan-tuduhannya dulu kepada suaminya itu.

"Haaah... lega rasanya bisa terbebas dari tuduhan-tuduhan menyebalkan itu. Aku tau aku dulu memang suka mengencani gadis-gadis muda nan cantik, tapi sekarang aku memang benar-benar sudah berubah." gumam Naruto. "Shina-chan, kau mau kan bermain di sini sampai sore nanti? Nanti kita pulang sama-sama. Bagaimana, mau?" Shina hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, masih banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di Suna. Dan kedatanganku kesini sebenarnya hanya untuk bernegosiasi denganmu masalah kerja sama antara Suna dan Konoha. Bukan untuk menjelaskan masalah ini pada kalian." jelas Gaara.

"Tapi dengan begini kan semuanya jadi jelas." sambung Naruto. "Baiklah apa yang mau kau diskusikan denganku?"

"Sebaiknya kami menunggu di luar saja biar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Ayo Shina-chan, kita main dulu yuk di luar." ajak Hinata.

"_Aa_... baiklah. Mungkin ini akan lama, jadi bersabar saja ya, Shina-chan." mereka memperhatikan Shina dan Hinata yang keluar perlahan. "Anak itu manis sekali, dan sangat pandai. Kadang dia juga membuat tingkah lucu, tidak jarang kami sekeluarga dibuat tertawa olehnya." Gaara tersenyum mendengar komentar Naruto.

"Sepertinya Hinata sangat menyayanginya?" entah itu pertanyaan atau penyataan dari Gaara.

"Ya, Hinata memang menyayanginya. Baiklah apa yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku?" Gaara memulai negosiasinya, walaupun Gaara dan Naruto bersahabat tapi urusan negara tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan ini. Mereka melakukan negosiasi dengan cukup alot.

Naruto berpikir keras apakah akan menerima proposal yang diajukan oleh Gaara atau tidak. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada ruginya juga untuk Konoha. Dan tidak ada salahnya juga kan kalau kita coba." Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan setelah sekian lama Gaara menjelaskan detail dari rencananya.

Akhirnya setelah kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak, rapat empat mata itu berakhir juga. "Aaahh... akhirnya selesai juga. Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Gaara. Untung aku menyetujuinya, coba kalau tidak."

"Kalau kau tidak menyetujuinya, aku akan memaksamu untuk menyetujui usulku itu."

"Ya, sudahlah. Kan kesepakatan sudah kita ditanda tangani sebaiknya kita pulang sudah sore nih, kasian Hinata dan Shina-chan kelamaan nunggu kita."

"Baiklah, aku juga harus kembali ke Suna karena besok aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan Amegakure."

"Haah... rapat lagi? Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari harus menghadiri rapat yang merepotkan ini?"

"Tidak. Aku akan berpamitan dengan Shina sebentar." Gaara kembali dengan nada datarnya. Setelah berpamitan mereka pulang ke arah yang berbeda.

Naruto, Hinata dan Shina yang duduk dipundak Naruto, bercengkrama ringan selama diperjalanan. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Naruto dan Shina terus menggoda Hinata yang hanya bisa tersipu dan tersenyum menanggapi candaan mereka. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka disambut antusias oleh Himeko dan Naoki, saat Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

"Jadi benar _Tousan_ kalian sudah tau siapa orang tua Shina yang sebenarnya? Dan Shina akan tinggal bersama kita?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naoki.

"Waaah... kita seperti punya adik baru yah." Himeko pun tak kalah gembiranya, dia bersorak sambil memeluk Shina.

**-End-**

* * *

** Fiuh... capek juga bikinnya. Ceritanya kepanjangan yah? Atau membosankan? Atau jelek and gak jelas?**

**Tolong saran dan kritik dari para senpai-senpai sekalian, karena masih banyak kekurangan di fict saya. **

**Para readers sekalian, mind to review?**


End file.
